


a spark of interest

by kitana



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen’s not sure how it started, how the playful bantering between Lavi and himself devolved into <i>this</i>. Lavi seemed like a totally different person, and Allen didn’t mind one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a spark of interest

Allen’s not sure how it started, how the playful bantering between Lavi and himself devolved into _this_. Lavi seemed like a totally different person, and Allen didn’t mind one bit.

Allen exhaled sharply as Lavi pushed him against the nearest wall, ripping at his shirt, popping off buttons one after another.

“L-Lavi…” Allen stuttered. He didn’t wanted to admit how much Lavi was turning him on right now, but oh. Oh. “Komui’s not going to want to replace my shirt…”

Lavi pressed his lips to Allen’s in a crushing, air-stealing sort of kiss. Allen moaned when Lavi’s fingers dug into his forearms, pinning him to the wall. Lavi broke the kiss with a sharp nip to Allen’s lower lip, he grinned, and damn if it didn’t look maniacal.

“Don’t care.”

Lavi’s fingers moved to Allen’s hair, pulling sharply to the side. Allen gasped sharply as Lavi’s teeth sank into his neck, biting, sucking, leaving a large red mark. Allen tried to push against Lavi, but the redhead had a firm grip on Allen’s hair, and oh God. Lavi’s free arm snaked around Allen’s back, pulling him closer. Allen vaguely thought of Crowley’s vampiric tendencies, and Allen moaned at the sheer thought of both Lavi _and_ Crowley biting him.

He rubbed his hips against Lavi’s, painfully aroused and impatient. “Lavi… oh… more…”

Lavi released his grip on Allen, instead grabbing the boy by his arm and yanking him over to the bed. He pushed Allen down carelessly, and climbed on top of him. Allen was flushed and hot, and yielded completely when Lavi came down for another kiss.

He rubbed himself the best he could against the redhead, sucking on Lavi’s lips, hell-bent on not letting the kiss end. He couldn’t get enough of Lavi; it was like the boy was a drug himself, and when Lavi broke the kiss, scraping his teeth against his lower lip , it left Allen feeling like he was floating high on helium.

Lavi’s fingernails scratched down Allen’s torso, and his lips soon followed each welt until he came to the band of Allen’s pants. Allen lifted his hips and Lavi yanked off the pants impatiently, almost tearing them as well. He then dug his fingernails into Allen’s thighs just to watch the boy’s cock jump.

“Sensitive there?” Lavi said huskily. His voice alone made Allen spread his legs wider and moan. Lavi only grinned and scraped his fingernails down leaving more welts on pale skin.

Allen closed his eyes in pleasure, and suddenly found himself flipped on his stomach and orchestrated -- manhandled -- on to all fours. He groaned when Lavi’s hand struck across his backside, reddening his ass cheeks. He wiggled his ass in the air again, a plain, but silent, plea. Lavi obliged, striking down again, leaving a severe red handprint.

Lavi could barely contain himself as Allen continually offered his ass to him, moaning in a honey-thick voice for more. He bit where his handprint was the reddest and Allen trembled and panted.

“Lavi… Lavi, please, please fuck me now. Please. I don’t think I can take anymore,” Allen pleaded, breathless, hoping Lavi would take pity on him. Just a little. He looked over his shoulder for emphasis, wetting his lips nervously.

Lavi didn’t think he could wait anymore himself. He reached into his pocket for a vial of liquid he brought specifically for this occasion -- let it not be said that he is never prepared, he was a Bookman after all -- and a long scarf he had rolled up. Okay, so Lavi had planned this. He expected Allen to resist a little, so the scarf had been brought … but resistance ended up being the least of Lavi’s worries.

Lavi unzipped his pants and spread the oil all over himself and Allen’s ass. He slipped a wet finger inside easily; Lavi couldn’t imagine that Allen had sex with anyone else, so the only idea was that Allen would finger himself while jerking himself off. God, that was a hot image. The redhead’s cock throbbed incessantly. He would have to remind himself to find out if Timcanpy recorded _that_.

Allen pushed himself back against Lavi’s fingers, trying to force him deeper. “Can’t wait,” he groaned impatiently. “Do it now, I don’t care if--”

Allen’s words were cut short when Lavi abruptly pushed himself inside and buried himself completely. Allen twitched, adjusting to Lavi’s size; he could barely feel anything besides Lavi‘s thickness stretching him, let alone the scarf Lavi looped around his neck. Lavi looped the scarf twice and pulled, and Allen made a slight choked noise but didn’t complain at all.

Lavi then wound a bit of the scarf around his hands and thrust inside of Allen again, making the boy shiver and moan. He thrust a few more time, gauging Allen’s reaction to the scarf. It didn’t seem that he had trouble breathing. It obviously wasn’t tight enough.

Lavi grinned. He was sure Allen could handle a little … erotic asphyxiation.

He then leaned back, pulling Allen backwards with the scarf. Allen squeaked and shuddered when he was fully seated on Lavi’s cock. Lavi’s arms were to his side, holding the ends of the scarf. He paused and listened for Allen’s breathing -- a little laboured now -- and with pure, unadulterated lust in his voice he commanded:

“Move.”

Allen began moving up and down, slowly at first, feeling the tension in the scarf get tighter whenever he went up, and slacking when he moved down. His cock was so hard, so hard, and Lavi felt so good inside of him. He could feel a pressure build at the base of his spine, heat coiling heavy around him.

“Lavi, Lavi…” Allen moaned, pushing him self down on Lavi’s cock as hard and as fast as he could muster, his eyes seeing tiny stars each time he rose up. Lavi groaned, lifting his hips, thrusting, making the tension on the scarf tighter. He heard Allen’s choked moan, his name spilling from Allen’s lips like a holy mantra as he came, shivering, barely breathing, ragged and hard, stuttering and almost seeing black but not quite. Not quite.

Allen could feel Lavi’s orgasm, felt the older boy’s cock pulsing inside him and then felt the scarf around his neck go slack. He reached up to his neck tentatively, touching the area that was bound to be red and sore later. He rolled off to the side of Lavi, and he heard Lavi’s tired chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Allen asked in a whisper.

Lavi chuckled again. “Has any ever told you how … lascivious, you are?”

Allen hummed. “Lascivious? No.”

Lavi smirked. “Then don’t worry about it.”


End file.
